<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Music by NekoIrene24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957116">The Art of Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoIrene24/pseuds/NekoIrene24'>NekoIrene24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Canon Non-Binary Character, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fashion &amp; Couture, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Halloween, Love, M/M, Music, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoIrene24/pseuds/NekoIrene24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Julie and the boys continue with their band a new person moves to the house next door and Reggie catches an eye. A peculiar teen that aspires to be a fashion designer and is peculiar. meanwhile in the shadows Caleb continues his plan to make the boys enter his club or even something else is in his mind.<br/>How while the romance of the Phantoms go? What is Caleb's plan? Will Reggie record a country album.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Art of Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Fantoms,<br/>I love JATP and it's representation. So what if for the second season they introduced a Non-binary character, well this is my pitch.</p><p>Have fan and if you like it tell your friends ;)</p><p>NekoIrene24</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Julie’s House</em>
</p><p><br/>
Julie and the boys were practicing their latest song.</p><p><br/>
Since the night of the Orpheum, they have fallen into a routine. If they were not practicing, Julie would be or at school or hanging out either with Flynn or Nick, Alex will be trying to hung out with Willie without Caleb knowing, Luke on the other hand will go to visit his parents. That left Reggie, which spend the remaining hours of the day that were not felled with rehearsal watching Ray or writing new country songs to slip into Luke’s song journal.</p><p><br/>
They were abruptly interrupted by Flynn, who stormed into the studio shouting.</p><p><br/>
-Hey Julie! Hey guys! Someone is moving to the house next door and I think there is a girl of about our age, lets see- Between the start of the sentence and the end the boys poofed out of the scene cause the music was stopped.</p><p><br/>
Julie and Flynn run out of the studio, while the boys disappear from the studio and reappear themselves in the front yard of Julie’s house. As Flynn said they saw various moving trucks in the next-door house, various people were coming in and out moving boxes and various furniture items. Between the people, they saw a girl.<br/>
-Maybe Julie was not a witch, but that girl could one- said Luke looking at what the girl was wearing. A black see-through t-shirt with a skeleton decal, some black leggings, white converse, a black hat, and round glasses.</p><p><br/>
- A really pretty one I would say- replied Reggie with heart eyes</p><p><br/>
- I think some have a crush at first sight- said Julie poking his ribs with her elbow.</p><p><br/>
- Eh…no…the one with a crush is Alex and his name is Willie- said Reggie trying to brush off the attention from him.</p><p><br/>
-What is happening? Do you recall I cannot say or hear the boys- said Flynn</p><p><br/>
-Sorry, it is not on purpose- Julie said. Really it was not on purpose it seemed so normal to talk to the boys that she sometimes will forget she was the only that could see them or hear them outside of the stage- It’s that Reggie has a crush on the new neighbor.</p><p><br/>
- I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH- yelled Reggie, angry about the situation.</p><p><br/>
They were so mesmerized in the debate of Reggie’s having a crush on the new girl that they did not see her approaching their position.</p><p><br/>
-Hey, you know that standing there talking so obviously about me is a bit creepy- said with a side smile and a cocky expression.</p><p><br/>
-Ah! Sorry we were not sure how to start a conversation. I am Julie and this is Flynn- said Julie extending her hand to the girl in front of her.<br/>
The girl shacked Julie’s hand</p><p><br/>
Hi, I am Noa nice to meet you- replied the girl. In her words, you could hear a bit of accent as if English was not her first language.</p><p><br/>
-You do not sound American, where are you from? - asked Flynn she was very integrated in the girl. She could see her herself being friends with her.</p><p><br/>
-Why I can’t I be America, eh? - Asked Noa with a serious face</p><p><br/>
-Well…ahh…you see...-Flynn was trying to explain without fucking it</p><p><br/>
-I’m joking- said Noa and a relief expression appeared on Flynn’s face- I’m from Spain, my mom and I moved here cause of her job and because I have a Scholarship on Los Feliz Highschool- stated looking to both girls.</p><p><br/>
Hey! We go to that school, are you in the music program? Because we love to invite you to join us- stated Julie happy, she really liked the girl.</p><p><br/>
No sorry, I love music, but I am horrible at singing and playing instruments. I’m in the art program, I like to design fashion, but if you sing, I would love to hear you some time- said Noa with an honest smile.</p><p><br/>
Yeah! She has a hologram band she is playing tomorrow in the assembly you should come to see it- Said Flynn handing Noa a flyer.</p><p><br/>
After that, someone came out of the house and look in their direction.</p><p><br/>
- Noa, vamos que estas cajas no se van a deshacer solas (Noa, come on these boxes are not going to undo themselves)- stated what seemed to be Noa’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Ya voy mama! (I’m going mom) …Julie and the Phantoms, interesting- said Noa</p><p><br/>
-Tell your friends- responded Reggie winking and her knowing well she couldn’t see him well see you tomorrow girls- Said Noa moving forward to her house.</p><p><br/>
-She seems nice- stated Alex</p><p><br/>
-Yeah, I like her- said Luke- And she is a fashion designer you need her on the team.</p><p><br/>
- Of course, she can do our costumes for the gigs- replied Reggie.</p><p><br/>
-Oh, I how do we explain to her that the design she made is being worn by three holograms- said Alex knowing that they shared a brain cell and most of the time he had it, or something like that said Willie to him- or better we tell her we are ghosts that died 25 years ago, yeah I like that idea better.</p><p><br/>
-Yeah, hard to explain- replied Reggie with a sad expression</p><p><br/>
- Well boys, let’s go we have a song to practice- said putting her arms in Reggie’s and Alex’s shoulders and started walking to the studio.</p><p><br/>
<em>Hollywood ghost club</em>
</p><p><br/>
Caleb walked down the stairs to enter the stage of the club</p><p><br/>
Ufff... I hate the teenagers- said brushing off. To get to the boys he has been spending the last weeks controlling Nick, and that included going to high school- but I would do anything to understand what's with those boys and their connection with that girl and how to break it</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>